Donna's Dream
by Bert30
Summary: Donna Noble has been having sudden headaches over the past few months coupled with dreams of strange aliens and new planets and a man with really, really great hair. It can't be real. Can it?
1. Chapter 1

Donna sat up with a startled gasp. She was sweating and shaking as she began to fumble in the dark. Finally she managed to grab the journal by her bed. Donna turned on the lamp and scribbled furiously.

That darn spider woman again.

She added the finishing touches to the drawing when suddenly a foreign word popped into her mind along with a sharp pain.

_Sycorax._

Donna shook her head. I'm losing it, she thought. She flipped through the other pages in her journal. The pages were littered with sketches of aliens and monsters and people she almost knew. There was a girl with blonde hair and a wicked gun, an alien with noodles for a mouth, and the man that kept on appearing. He usually wore a trench coat and had really, really great hair.

It's a good thing I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow. Then came the unbidden thought with the strongest pain yet.

_Doctor who?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Noble, the doctor will see you now," the nurse called. Donna stood up and followed her out of the waiting room and into the examination room. The nurse left and a moment later the doctor came in. He was Asian and was wearing the standard white coat. He was a bit on the skinny side and wore glasses.

"Hello Ms. Noble. I'm Doctor Hu. Now what seems to be the problem?" he said taking a seat. Donna experienced another sharp pain, but shook it off.

"Hiya. Well, over the past few months I've been getting these pains in my head and having the strangest dreams..."

"And you think these two are connected?" Donna nodded. The doctor considered this for a moment.

"As a child, did you ever have a traumatizing experience?"

"Not that I remember."

"And your parents haven't mentioned anything that might have happened?" Donna considered this.

"Well, they haven't said anything, but sometimes they look as if they want to tell me something, and then they stop."

"Have you been recording these dreams?" She nodded, pulled out the journal, and handed it to the doctor. He flipped through it with a look of shock on his face. She had to admit, some of those creatures were pretty outlandish. He handed it back to her and stood up.

"Alright. I would recommend getting an MRI today. It's just a precaution and if, for some reason, there is brain damage it'd be better to detect it sooner rather than later."

"A'right," Donna said. "I want to know what's causing these pains." Even if it means I'm insane.

"Of course. I'll send in one of the nurses to help you while I prepare the machine."

Within moments Donna was inside the machine being scanned. The doctor's voice came over the PA.

"I'm going to try reading some phrases from your journal and see if that sets off the pain. That way we can see what your brain is doing when it happens." He listed off the words.

_Sycorax._

_Ood._

_Rose._

_Dalek._

With each word came a sharp jab of pain. As he went on they got harder and stronger. Finally she called out, "Ok, you can stop now!" The doctor stopped talking. Donna lied there for what seemed an eternity. What had they found? she wondered. Finally the nurse came in to get her. As soon as Donna was back in her regular clothes, Doctor Hu came back in.

"I don't know how to explain it," he said, Uh oh. "It almost looks as if your brain has... stretch marks. Like it grew or swelled up and then went back down. Not to mention, that with each word from your journal your brain pulsed." He showed her the scans.

"See here is where your brain deals with memory. With each word, it lit up. Almost like it's trying to remember something," He turned back to her and said, "You aren't mental if that's what you're worried about. There's no permanent damage either. The most I can do for you is say keep an eye on it. Make sure it doesn't get worse." Donna stood up and shook his hand.

"Well, thanks anyway," and she left.


	3. Chapter 3

As Donna drove home she couldn't get her mind off of, well, her mind. Had something happened to her that her mum and grandad hadn't told her? She'd ask them when she got back.

As Donna came to the intersection, she had the distinct feeling to turn left.

_But home is to the right._

However, she couldn't ignore this mad feeling. So she turned left.

Donna drove down the street, looking for something, anything, to tell her why she was supposed to turn left. She finally gave an exasperated sigh and was about to turn around, when she saw it.

There. On the street corner, was a blue box. A blue police box. She just had time to slam on the brakes before everything came rushing back.

_Her wedding, Adipose, Pompei, Agatha Christe, giant hornets, the Oods, Midnight, Sontarans, Jenny, Rose, Martha, Daleks, Bad Wolf Bay._

_Space Man._

_The Doctor._

Donna jumped out of her car and ran for that box. She had some choice words she had to say to that Space Man. Donna pulled out her key ring. She finally remembered what that plain, old, silver key was for. With shaking hands, Donna put the key in lock and turned. Holding her breath, she stepped inside.

It was different than when she was there. Certainly cleaner. It was also darker; bluer. What had happened since she'd been gone?

Donna walked over to the console and the TARDIS rumbled a greeting.

"I used to fly you," Donna said. How could she have possibly forgotten? Just then, the door opened.

"Why'd you leave the door unlocked?" asked a girly voice.

"I didn't!" said a slightly manlier voice. "The TARDIS must've-" The man stopped short. It was like seeing a ghost, for both of them. Donna took him in; floppy hair, tweed jacket, bow tie, and all.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" asked the girl as she stepped in. "Doctor, who's she?" But the Doctor didn't hear her. He was too busy running and then hugging Donna, who was fiercely hugging him back.

"Donna, oh Donna. My Earth Girl," he whispered to her.

"It's been too long, Space Man," she replied. Finally Clara butted in and said, "Um, excuse me. I'm still here." The Doctor bounded away from her.

"Of course! What was I thinking. Donna, Clara. Clara, Donna. We used to travel together until, well, that's a long story. Anyway, don't fight. Please don't fight. I can't stand it when they do that."

Donna held out her hand and Clara took it.

"So you knew the Doctor when he was... different?" Clara asked. Donna nodded.

"Yeah. He's got a bit of chin now doesn't he?" Clara laughed.

"Oh, he could joust with it! It's _massive._" Donna turned back to the Doctor and with a withering glance asked, "And a bow tie? Seriously?" The Doctor looked slightly offended and straightened it.

"Bow ties are cool." Then something seemed to register in his mind. "Wait! But how can you remember? You should be dying? How are you not dead!" he practically yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Let me tell you." So for about the next hour they ate fish fingers and custard while Donna explained about her head hurting and the dreams and finally at the doctors.

"Apparently the Time Lord part of my brain got bored and died, thanks to you," she said nodding to the Doctor. He still looked kind of worried.

"I'd still like to look and make sure you're fine," he said.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you inside my head after that. I'm fine, honestly." The Doctor stared at her, and even though his hands weren't on her head she still had the feeling he was rooting around in there. Suddenly, he jumped up.

"Right then! Where to next? Oh! There is a planet that orbits _fifteen different stars_. And I know when they will be aligned perfectly!" He started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Woah! Doctor, I need to be getting home," Donna explained. The Doctor spun around and marched up to her, scowling. He looked into her face and patted her cheek a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He had definitely changed, but there was still something familiar there.

"I'm fine. It's just, I've had my turn, running with you. You're different now, and so am I. Besides, you've got her now," she said gesturing to Clara. The Doctor looked kind of put out.

"If you're sure..." he said.

"I am." He walked her to the door and watched her as she made her way to her car. Just before she got in she turned around.

"Oi! Space Man! Don't you forget about me. Come and visit sometime." All he could do was nod. Tears were in his eyes as he closed the door. Donna watched the TARDIS dematerialize, then she got into her car and turned the key. She slowly turned the car around and drove home. She had some things she needed to discuss with her family.


End file.
